


Sir. George Hammington

by Keenler



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Keenler - Freeform, Kessler - Freeform, idk - Freeform, keen/ressler, keensler, myfirstwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler/pseuds/Keenler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fic (ever) that I actually post so hope it's somewhat okay. English is not my first language just fyi. Words/sentences in <i> italic </i> are thoughts. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic (ever) that I actually post so hope it's somewhat okay. English is not my first language just fyi. Words/sentences in _italic_ are thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ressler’s speech echoed in Lizzies head as she drove down the streets of Washington D.C.. Was she really that annoying? She knew that they both have had a rough couple of months but it still sparked a fling of sadness, like she was being rejected. The thought of her feeling sad over Ressler’s little outbreak outside of the deer hunters house made her giggle slightly. Since when was Ressler kind to her? Well there was that time when he found her at the Stewmaker. Also the time when she went over to his place because she didn’t know where else to go, he did let her sleep over after all. But still. And since when did she care?  
She let out a deep sigh as she parked her car outside of her motel room. Tom was gone now and she was tired of all of the trashy motel rooms but she still couldn’t see her moving into an apartment, or back into their old house for that matter.  
…  
Ressler sat down on his sofa with his hand clenching around a small orange bottle. He had promised Liz to quit, he even threw his old pills out, but the compelling feeling of how easy it was to get new ones had been too strong for him to ignore. He still remembered how satisfied his body felt when he swallowed those small white pills. It was too hard to ignore, especially since the never ending pain in his whole body screamed after the Oxy whenever he didn’t follow his drug schedule.  
He had made a quick call to his doctor as soon as he left the office making up a story about how he had once again injured his already damaged leg. His doctor hadn’t even asked any further questions knowing that Donald was a FBI agent and he really did seem to have bad luck concerning sustaining injuries way too often for his own good.  
He popped the cap off and poured out a few pills into his hand. He swallowed them slowly, embracing the bitter taste now spreading in his mouth. He could already hear his body thanking him.  
“Sorry Liz” he whispered out into the air. Don had no idea why he had said that. _I don’t have to apologize to my coworker. She has no reason to decide what I should do or not do._ But his brain didn’t seem to agree on that since it kept bothering him with flashbacks the whole evening. Keen telling him ‘it is’ after that horrible day in the fake hospital, the walk through the woods outside the Stewmaker’s cabin and when she looked into his eyes with pain while flashing his jar of pills after the Mombasa cartel case. _She’s just my coworker. No partner. No dammit Ressler she’s more than that._  
…  
“Ressler! You’re late, again” It was Cooper, yelling across the war room as Ressler left the elevator. “Red is here and we have a new case” Cooper continued in harsh but somewhat milder tone.  
_Ohh for God’s sake, of course Red was there. He was probably the one pointing out that Ressler wasn’t there, that son of a bitch._  
Liz looked up at him. He could feel her eyes burning through his skin. _Please Liz, forgive me._  
Ressler could almost hear as the gears in his head turned searching for a reasonable excuse to why he was late, again.  
“Sorry sir, my alarm didn’t go off”  
_Ohh Ressler now you screwed it up didn’t you? Every agent has that annoying natural alarm in their head. Cooper knows that._  
Cooper, to Ressler’s surprise, just gave him a small nod before he turned around and walked over to where Lizzie, Red, Samar and Aram stood discussing the case.  
Red looked up as the sleepy agent walked towards the group that AD Cooper now had joined.  
“What a pleasant view to see that you’re alright Don, you almost got me worried there for a while” Red said with a small smirk on his face. Ressler just snored in reply while rolling his eyes at the older man.  
“Anyways back to business, Sir George Hammington is in town. Lizzie and Aram will brief you, I have to go meet up with a coworker of his now” Red continued while placing his fedora back on top of his almost bald head. Reddington then turned around and walked towards the elevator with Dembe following a few steps behind as always; he was like a little loyal puppy, always there when needed and he never left Red’s side.  
As Aram started explaining the new case with excitement Ressler had a hard time keeping track of what the agent said. He was in no mood for another one of their crazy targets. Not only wasn’t he in mood for running after violent criminals today but he could still feel Liz’s eyes scorching his side. He didn’t even dare to glance over to where she stood and he definitely had no spare energy to talk to her about the pills. Not today. Not any day.  
“Agent Ressler, are you okay?” it was Aram. “You look feverish today.”  
“Uhh I’m okay, just a little tired, stressful week you know.” Aram just nodded and continued his briefing of Mr. Hammington. _Right, sorry SIR Hammington it was..._  
“So Red gains what from this case?” Liz continued ignoring Ressler’s clearly miserable state.  
“Allegedly this Sir Hammington has some kind of black book that Red wants” Samar answered from across the war room. _Ah a client list seems reasonable enough._  
“And exactly what do we get from this case?” Ressler spit out angrily. He wasn’t exactly fond over this whole ‘Reddington working with the feds to expand his imperium’ deal they had.  
“According to Mr. Reddington this blacklister is responsible for a dozen kidnappings in the last few years only and no one really knows who he is or how long he has been doing these kidnappings for hire jobs.” Aram stated, nervously looking up at Agent Ressler in fear of a retort of some sort.  
Agent Ressler was an extremely good agent, Aram knew that, but he was scary, especially today. He seemed like he could flip at any moment. The angry and annoyed look at his face didn’t exactly calm Aram down either. But it wasn’t only that the agent seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, it was something more; Ressler basically radiated frustration. Something was wrong.  
“So how do we catch this Sir George then?” Ressler continued.  
“Oh yes, right, here are your flight tickets and-“  
“Flight tickets?!” Ressler interrupted sounding awfully close to shooting the next person that opened their mouth.  
“Ehh, yes you… you and agent Keen will… Ehh-“  
“We’re going to Los Angeles” Liz continued seeing how terrified Aram looked.  
_Great we’re flying across the whole damn country, of course._  
“The flight leaves at 7 pm tonight.” Agent Navabi added.  
“I guess we have to start working then” Ressler said looking over to Liz who had finally stopped glaring at him with suspicion. At that queue they all dispersed in different directions and Ressler gave a final sigh of relief as he walked towards his and Keen’s shared office. It was already 11 am and he needed his next round of pills before he started shaking in front of the whole office. He opened his top drawer only to remember that he was out of pills. He had taken his last three before leaving en route for the office. _Great. What am I supposed to do tonight?_


	2. You smell good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read my first chapter and those of you who left kudos/comments! It made me really happy since it was my first "real" fanfic and I know it was far from perfect. Anyways here's another chapter which I think is better (?) Please comment to let me know what you guys think :')

“Keen! We have to go now or we will miss our flight!” Ressler half shouted into Liz motel room. What is it with women and never getting finished? He thought.   
“Uh just a second, OK?” Liz replied  
“A second huh? Never heard that one before” Donald muttered as he turned and walked over to their black SUV. He knew this could take an eternity so he didn’t even bother to turn on the engine of the car just yet.   
15 minutes later Keen came jogging out of her motel room and jumped into the car.   
“I’m done” she murmured while catching her breath “Do you have the tickets?”  
“Yes” Ressler answered while patting his front pocket with a satisfied smile on his face.  
…  
His eyes were still locked on hers as she gave out a little cough to distract him from the fact that she was now blushing. She could feel her whole body getting warmer as his eyes gazed upon her. Why is she reacting like this? _He is just a coworker. Keen you’re acting like a desperate teenager. Stop it._ They had arrived at their small motel room just a few minutes ago after Ressler had almost pulled his gun on the poor receptionist for only having one double bed room. Angrily he had muttered something under his breath as Liz had accepted the room keys and thanking the shaken lady behind the front desk and literally dragged Don by his arm to their room.   
They were now standing in the doorway to their tiny room staring at each other.   
“Uh sorry Keen” Ressler uttered breaking the silence, his eyes fluttering across the room desperately trying to find something to focus on. His eyes located one of those typical American TV-chairs in one of the corners feeling slightly more comfortable with the whole situation now that he had an exit route. “I’ll take the armchair and you can take the bed Liz.”  
Keen twisted slightly as she looked up to Ress. _Dammit he’s adorable when he’s out of words._ “Uhh okay, you sure?”  
“Of course Keen” he said while giving her one of his signature half smiles and nervously looking down at the floor.  
She gave him a brief nod trying not to show the disappointment she felt inside. Starting to unpacking her case files and stacking them on the small table she realized how enormously tired she was, yet it was only 11 pm local time. Muffling a big yawn with his fist he did the same and came to the conclusion that there was no point in re-reading all files another time today, they were both way too tired.  
“Keen, uhh, I think that it would be better if we just went to bed maybe?” he admitted shyly. He didn’t want to sound like he decided when she should go to bed… “I mean we are both pretty exhausted and we have a long couple of days ahead of us” he continued.  
Keen looked up and nodded in agreement, she didn’t think they would get anything done tonight either so they both in took their respective sleeping arrangement, Liz feeling slightly guilty for getting the queen sized bed while he cramped up on that very uncomfortable looking sofa.  
…  
Don woke up by a heart breaking high pitched scream coming from his still asleep partner at 4 am. He rushed out of bed just as she started screaming again.  
“STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Keen screamed “DON’T TOUCH ME”  
“LIZ! It’s me, Ressler. It’s okay. You are having a nightmare he said as he slowly sat down beside her twisting figure.  
“PLEASE… PLEASE DON’T!” she continued still not lucid yet.  
He started shaking her slightly trying to bring her back to consciousness, but she would have none of that yet. His heart broke as he saw her terrified, screaming and twisting around, all he wanted to do was lie down next to her and hold her firmly in his arm but he didn’t want to cross any lines. _Wherever those lines are…_   
“Pleeeaaaaseee NOOO! Please…” she sobbed and he could see even in the dark room that tears were now flowing down her cheeks.  
“Liz! Elizabeth! I’m here; it’s going to be okay.” He half whispered, half shouted trying to make him heard over her dream as he took her face in his hands and started rubbing small, soft circles on her cheeks. It seemed to work because she slowed down her twisting and turning and instead reached up with her hand to feel his. Her screaming had now turned into small sobbing which made Ressler feel somewhat less desperate. Those screams had been blood freezing and he wished he would never hear anything close to that come from his partner.  
“Liz” he said as he slowly scooted closer to her, the boundaries long forgotten now as he lifted her up into his arms and rested her head upon his chest.   
“Ress…” she sniffled, tilting her head upwards to look into his eyes  
“I’m here Liz, you had a nightmare, you are okay now” he whispered into her hair while slowly rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her down.  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t…” she started  
“Shhh Keen, you don’t have to apologize” he said feeling worthlessly useless since he had no idea what to say or do. “Shh, just breathe”  
“Thank you Ress” She said flashing him a weak smile burrowing her head into his chest trying her best to not start crying again. “You smell good…” she thought out loud. _Did I just say that out loud? Oh god this is so embarrassing_  
Don laughed slightly as he released his embrace, looking down at her while smiling with a slight hint of pink on in his face. _Did she just say that I smelled good? Dammit Donald take a grip of yourself, she’s tired and still half asleep and she just woke up from a god knows how terrible nightmare scared. She’s just mumbling…_ He wished it wasn’t so but told himself that he should probably let her sleep and go back to the sofa himself; even though he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping anymore tonight.  
She could feel him stir under her, trying to slip out from the bed. “Ress… Can you please stay?” she whimpered “Please? I don’t feel like sleeping alone…”  
He glanced down on her and he realized that he didn’t want her to sleep alone either…  
“Keen are you sure?” He stammered.  
“Yes. Please Ressler.” She answered and he pulled them both down under the blanket covering them up to their chins, spooning her up against his chest finding it hard to loosen his grip.  
“Thank you” She mumbled as she fell back asleep in his arms.  
A few minutes later Ressler felt himself drift into a comfortable sleep, his head nuzzling in her hair.


End file.
